


Jacob Benjamin Stark

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Becoming Parents, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Kids, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony & Pepper become parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacob Benjamin Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 3, and Elijah & Henry are 7 months old**

Tony was pissed!  
The Avengers were in battle when Pepper had gone into labour and no one had bothered to inform him.  
The six tired Avengers made their way to HQ after the fighting was over and went to Fury’s office for debriefing

“Fury, why is my daughter spinning around in your chair?” Clint asked on entering the office, while Nick Fury, director of SHIELD was trying desperately to get Henry to stop crying while wiping spit up off his leather coat.

Natasha took the screaming baby from her boss while Steve scooped up Elijah; both became silent almost instantly and Fury sighed at them

“I thought Pepper was watching the little ankle bitters this morning?” Tony queried

“She was”

“And she’s not now because?”

“Can we get the debrief done first?” Fury asked tiredly, running round after Evelyn all morning had left him both mentally and physically exhausted, while Elijah and Henry had left him stressed and emotionally strained. You could definitely tell who their parents were. 

At that moment Evie stopped spinning in the chair and tried to get up, she stumbled in dizziness; knocking Fury’s neatly stacked and recently organised paperwork off his desk, and scattering them all over the floor. Clint grabbed her before she could cause anymore damage and smiled apologetically at his boss; either he or Natasha would have to reorganize all files again later he was sure, and he really hoped it wasn't going to be him.

Fury sighed once more; shaking his head he rubbed his temples. “She’s in labour Stark”  
Tony turned and fled down to medical 

“Barton, Romanoff; please remove your children from my office before anything else gets knocked over, broken or spit up on. Rogers, Banner and Thor; please go to Coulson’s office for debrief”  
The remaining five left the office and made their way down to the shield medical bay, ignoring the debrief. There would be time for that later.

 

Tony ran through the corridors of shield until he burst through the infirmary doors, startling several of the nurses as he did. They directed him to her room and he set off running again, terrified he was going to miss the birth. However when he arrived nothing was really happening. She'd been having contractions every ten to fifteen minutes and would have stayed at the tower longer if she hadn’t have been looking after three children alone. 

“Hi honey” she smiled at him, in between bites of toast

“But I thought you were in labour? _This_ is not labour; I know what labour looks like!”

“How do _you_ know what labour looks like?”

“I was there when Tasha had the twins. So either she severely over exaggerated the pain, or you’re faking labour to get out of babysitting, and I know which one of those is more likely!.. Last year I saw Tasha take three bullets and still get out of a collapsing building with a broken ankle, not to mention; I've met those kids!”

“Nice of you to finally join us Mr. Stark” Dr. Nightly commented as he entered the room. Tony rolled his eyes behind the doctors back, he’d never liked him, but Pepper did, and in the end that was the important part.  
He took some readings from the monitor and turned back to Pepper; “Your contractions are slowing down which is kind of the opposite of what we want to happen, so we’re going to break your waters try and kick start them again, okay?”  
Pepper nodded, she’d been waiting impatiently to meet her son, it was three days past her due date and she was desperate to become a mom

“Mr Stark, you need to go get some juice and biscuits now for Pepper, she needs to keep her energy levels up”

The next few hours passed slowly but at least now things were progressing and it was finally time to push.  
Tony held Pepper’s hand (until she nearly broke his fingers), and encouraged her. And he had more than a few disagreements with Dr Nightly as time went on.

At last the doctor informed them that he could see the head; they were almost there

“Oh my God Pepper! How are you doing that?! It likes like it hurts!”

 

Soon Tony found himself sat in the waiting room with Evie on his knee, his place in the delivery room had been taken by Natasha after Pepper had ordered him to leave.

“Uncle Tony do you have a baby yet?” Evie asked through a yawn

“Not yet kiddo, almost”

“Why aren’t you with Aunt Pepper?”

“Pepper wanted your mommy with her for a little while”

“Why?”

“Uncle Tony made Pepper mad” Clint explained, gently rocking the sleeping twins in their carry seats

“Why?”

“Aunt Pepper is just angry” Tony explained, glaring at Clint

“Why?”

“She’s overemotional”

“Why?”

“Eve, how about you go ask your dad how babies are made?” Tony whispered into her ear

“Okay” she said, hopping off Tony’s knee

 

Tony strolled back up the hallway. He didn’t blame Pepper for kicking him out, but he wished he’s kept his mouth shut and not yelled at the doctor. 

Natasha appeared by his side, “Tony, you can go back in now” she informed him, gently stroking his arm

“Do I have a son?” he asked, upset he’d missed it

“Not yet, I convinced Pepper to let you back in” she smiled

“Thanks Tasha!” he hugged her and went to leave, stopping himself before he opened the door to Pepper’s room he turned; “Oh and Nat, I’m sorry about the conversation Clint’s currently having with your daughter”  
She looked at him slightly confused, but he had more important places to be so she shook her head and walked back to the waiting room.

 

2 hours later and Tony walked down the hallway to introduce his son to his friends;

“Everyone this is Jacob Benjamin Stark” he announced proudly, passing him to Natasha to hold  
Clint picked Evie up so she could get a better look

“Oh yay! The stork _finally_ arrived with the baby!” she exclaimed as Jacob clutched her finger

Tony looked to Clint and raised his eyebrows; wordlessly questioning his explanation, Clint just shrugged and whispered “Well what was I supposed to say?! She’s 3!”

“Uncle Tony why didn’t you get a girl?”

“It’s more of a get what you’re given sort of deal”

“Daddy, I’m going to ask Santa for a baby sister” she informed him matter of factly

“But Лингпаука, you just got two new brothers” Clint reasoned with her after the look Natasha shot him

“But I want a _sister!_ There are too many boys in the tower”

“Well, i’ll leave you guys to _this_ and take Jacob back to his mother. See you guys later, and good luck!”

Everyone started to leave and Tony took Jacob back to Pepper, he nipped back out again just in time to catch them before the left; “Hey Tasha, thanks!” he smiled gratefully at her before returning to his family.


End file.
